


Full Plate

by mike_will_protect_you



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Parents Levi & Erwin Smith, eruri - Freeform, eruri adoption, erwin smith as a dad, levi ackerman as a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_will_protect_you/pseuds/mike_will_protect_you
Summary: Erwin and Levi adopt a toddler with a past best left forgotten.





	1. Klara. Just Klara.

Klara was a very small child with dark hair and even darker eyes, barely able to walk due to her knees being abnormally bowed. She had her full set of baby teeth, yet so far was unable to speak beyond babbling. She bruised easily and the bruises took almost twice as long to heal, and looked even more painful when highlighted by her nearly translucent skin. Gently brushing her hair would result in massive clumps of hair landing at her feet.  
Klara had a habit of standing in front of any adult she met and raising her arms, whimpering softly. If this person cared to scoop her up like they would any other child, she would be content for just a few moments, but would quickly and erratically start to scream and fuss and kick this person until they put her back down. Seconds later, she would ask again to be picked up.  
She would have frequent meltdowns, where more often than not the reason for it was rather unclear. She would lay flat on the ground with tears streaming down her face, and quickly moving away with a loud scream if someone tried to reach out to comfort her. These meltdowns could last hours upon hours, all filled with distressed screams loud enough to deafen an entire house, and enough tears to water a garden.  
Getting her to eat was a struggle. She was technically old enough to feed herself, yet she lacked most of the proper motor skills to use a fork. She would happily munch on anything soft and easy to chew, like a baked potato, but would cry every time she was expected to chew on something tougher than that. No matter what she ate, she would always insist on stopping about halfway through any meal, even during snack time. If anyone tried to finish it for her or even throw it out, she would get even more distressed than if they tried to force her to eat the rest. Whenever anyone came in to clean her room, they would always find entire meals worth of food stuffed underneath her bed, and God help the poor soul who tried to clean it up.  
She came from an orphanage in southern Wall Rose, a place that was still packed to the brim with children, even five years after the fall of Wall Maria. One where children would be left in cots except when it was time to feed them. Where multiple children had to share a cot until one of them was physically too big to sleep in it. Where crying of any kind would be disciplined with a smack from the matrons, and punches from older children who were trying to sleep. It was mostly filled with children who could tell you how their parents, siblings, and other kin were crushed by their own kitchen wall, or were trampled by the crowds, or even more commonly, were crudely grabbed by a giant, grubby hand and eaten leg-first by a beast that never stopped smiling as it ignored its dinner’s screams. Klara, however, was an exception, as her birth mother was never actually seen by anyone. She was left in a basket on the steps at the orphanage with a note, giving her name and claiming that she was two years old.

That would make her about three years old when she went to live with the Ackerman-Smiths.


	2. The Big Day Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See a glimpse of Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman's morning routine.

The church bell rung up the entire town of Trost exactly at eight o’clock, and Erwin’s eyes cracked open immediately. As Erwin started to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he found Levi still sitting in his chair with his arms folded, glaring at the floor. He was out of his pajamas and currently wearing a clean white shirt and his signature cravat, as well as black slacks with not a speck of dust or lint. His side of the bed was, of course, totally neat without so much as a crease in the sheets. Erwin smiled, stretching his arms over his head, moaning quietly as he stretched out his muscles.  
“I hope you got enough sleep.” Erwin said as he pulled off the covers. He straightened out his side of the bed, humming a song he was making up as he went along. The Commander’s eyes twinkled, and his smile seemed wider than usual. When Levi did not reply to his remark, Erwin turned on his heel and headed towards the bureau, which already had his outfit waiting for him. 

The second he turned his back, Levi sprung up from his chair with a slight scowl and promptly marched over to the other side of the bed, shaking his head as he straightened out the sheets and tucked in the blankets properly.

Erwin made the oatmeal on one side of the stove, the kettle quietly beginning to boil on the other side. There was a new flower from the garden in the vase, the placemats and cutlery were set, and the sun illuminated the breakfast room through the window over the counters. As he took off the lid, the room began to smell faintly of strawberry jam, the familiar smell of breakfast made Erwin’s stomach grumble ever so slightly. Larks were singing their lovely melodies, and the clip-clops of horses trotting with carriages on their backs filled the room with soothing, peaceful noises as the city of Trost started to wake up.

Then Levi came in the room and muttered under his breath, turning down the heat on the kettle. Erwin was about to boil the water too quickly, and thus the tea wouldn’t get to brew _properly_. Levi made sure to let the Commander know.

After breakfast, Erwin primped in the mirror, just to make sure that his hair and his clothes were perfectly neat. The previous night, he had ironed out every single one of his shirts, just in case his go-to white collar, Oxford dress shirt somehow managed to get ruined while he was sleeping. He combed his hair so hard he was quite certain he managed to imprint the comb’s teeth into his scalp, and used only a minimal amount of gel, really only applying it to stubborn hair that wouldn’t stay down on its own. God forbid he show up there and they think his hair looks greasy and unkempt. He also took the liberty of gargling his mouth with the vinegar and rose water concoction that Hange was kind enough to lend to him.

Alright, so he was clean, his clothes were clean, he ate something, he perfected his hair, and even his breath smelled good. The Commander took one last look in the mirror and examined every last bit of him. He didn’t look too shabby! He turned to the clock and smiled in satisfaction. Their appointment with the matron was in about forty-five minutes, and it took about twenty minutes to get to the orphanage. That would leave about twenty-five minutes, give or take, to fill in papers, chat with the nurses, and show them all that they were completely serious about adopting. It was going to be as perfect as he could have possibly made it.

He strolled out into the hallway, chin up, hands behind his back, and smiling like he had a plan to fix all of the world’s problems. He poked his head in the kitchen one last time to make sure that all of the dishes were clean before they went.

...but Levi was still munching away on his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh my Goooooood I am soooooo sorry for the long-ass wait! A whole lot of weird shit has happened to me since the last chapter. While I know in my mind what's going to happen next, actually putting my ideas into words is killing me. Fuck me, right?
> 
> Well, here's something. Next part is coming soon, or may the Beast Titan sit on me.


End file.
